I'll Have the Same List Every Christmas
by SRY
Summary: Addison meets Derek's family at Christmas. For the GA Holiday Flashficathon. Disclaimer: You know the drill.


Well, this started out as a Maddison story, but then I got the Season 2 DVD for Christmas, and that toothbrush deleted scene is ten times too adorable, so I jumped back on my original bandwagon. Hope you like, and happy holidays!

* * *

"Addison, this is crazy."

"Baby, I know, I know you don't want to be here, but I have to have these shoes."

"Sweetie, it's one o'clock in the morning. All of these people are nuts." The woman next to him stared. "Hey, how ya doin'?" He latched on to Addison's hand as she pulled him to another row of boots. "That lady hates me."

"Well, you just called her nuts," she replied as she scanned the shelves for the particular peep-toe style pump she was looking for.

"Well she is nuts. Everyone shopping at this time of night for shoes is nuts."

"Then that makes me nuts too."

"Yes, I agree." Addison made a fake pouty face at him, sticking out her lower lip.

He smiled and kissed it quickly. "But I like nuts." And then he made a weird face.

"Then I think we have a problem baby."

"Please forget that I just said that."

Addison laughed and pulled him along to the next row.

"Again babe, why is it essential that you have these shoes in the middle of the night, on Thanksgiving?"

"Because these are the best sales Derek, and all of these shoppers might come and buy my size or something."

"Heaven forbid."

"You know, it may be in your best interest to help me find these shoes."

"You think so, huh?" She nodded, still searching. "Why's that?"

"Well, for one, we could get out of here faster. And two, these are very sexy shoes, black patent leather, four-inch heels; they're sex shoes." She pulled him by his coat to whisper in his ear. "Which means I might have sex with you in them – only them."

Derek pulled back slightly, eyes wide and grinning. "So I'm looking for a size nine, right?"

Addison giggled and kissed him soundly. "You are the best boyfriend. You even know my shoe size." Derek smiled and kissed her again quickly, and then walked down the row farther to look there. After about ten minutes of lots of climbing up and crouching down, he came back with black patent leather peep-toe heels, in a size nine.

"At your service, miss." She opened the box and squealed.

"Thank you baby. Perfect."

"Wow, they're really hot."

"Yeah, right? Wanna go home now?"

Derek just nodded, still smiling.

They made their way to the cashier. "Your total will be $319.48 today mam."

"Three hundred dollars? That's the big sale we couldn't miss?"

"They're usually six hundred."

Addison handed over her credit card, but Derek stopped her. "I've got it babe."

"You don't have to do that," she said, but he took his out and pushed hers back.

"I want to," he smiled at her, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Are you sure Derek? What if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like?" he asked as he smiled at her, slyly scanning her body, and picked up her hand from her lap and brought it to his lips.

"That's sweet, but I'm being serious. Give me some pointers."

"Addie, you don't need pointers. They're going to love you."

"I don't know…"

"Babe, don't worry about it. Just be yourself. I love you so they will too. K?" He smiled, and she smiled too, still a bit unsure, but he kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Ok," she said softly, taking a deep breath.

"Ok…here it is." Derek grinned, turning down a snowy driveway leading up to his parents' home just outside Boston.

"Wow, how pretty."

"Yeah, I love it here in winter."

Addison stared at him, smiling at how happy he looked to be home. "You look cute babe, all excited."

"I am excited," he smiled softly, "you're here."

She leaned over the console and kissed the side of his mouth, but he pressed on the breaks and leaned back over towards her to kiss the way he liked, open-mouthed and much longer.

"Derek," she said, giggling through his endless kisses. "Keep going. They probably see our car coming."

He dropped his face down to her neck, lightly sucking the side. "I can pull behind those trees. The backseat lies down," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Well, that does sound fun," kiss, "and rather teenage-ish, but I'd like to make a good first impression," kiss, "and I don't think I would with tousled hair and…"

"You can be on top," he smiled, kissing her again.

"Drive mister."

* * *

Addison giggled as she played 'spinner' for Derek's nieces' and nephews' game of Twister. They all seemed magnetically drawn to her, especially the little girls, asking her to braid their hair and read them stories.

Derek walked into the kitchen with the placemats his mom asked him to retrieve.

"Should I set them here Mom?"

Patricia turned around, smiled and nodded. "Thanks honey."

"So…" He leaned against the counter, popping a few candies into his mouth.

"Oh, Derek…she's much prettier than you, you know. Be careful," she winked.

"Thanks Mom," he said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know, I wonder what she's thinking half the time too. She's a goddess."

"Derek, she's very pretty," his aunt said, almost warningly, as she carried the candied yams into the kitchen.

"I was just saying," added Patty.

"And those shoes…are you sure you can handle her? She seems so, I don't know, high society and perfect and…"

But Derek didn't hear anything else. After his aunt mentioned those shoes, all he could think about was how fucking hot she was wearing nothing but them, and the way she wrapped her legs around him and he could see the shoes bounce up with each thrust, and…he better stop before he gets hard in front of his own mother.

"I'm gonna go see how that fire's coming. Maybe dad needs help."

* * *

Derek stood out on the snow-covered deck, tending to the prime rib out on the rotisserie.

He turned when he heard the sliding glass door open, and smiled when he saw Addison coming out, bundled in an ivory wool trench, black skinny pants, and boots. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and got on her tip toes to kiss him square on the mouth. He laughed when she lost her balance and fell into him, but was grateful it happened because she felt so right.

"Merry Christmas baby," she whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Although it's not quite Christmas yet."

"I like Christmas Eve better. I consider it my favorite holiday."

"Really? And you're spending it with me?"

She looked at him funny. "Of course I'm spending it with you. Where else do you think I'd rather be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. With your own family I guess."

"We saw them at Thanksgiving."

He nodded, and grabbed at her waist again. He knew she was still contemplating his questioning, so he wanted to distract her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing it lightly.

She grinned, and returned her arms to his neck. "I love you too."

"Want me to deck your halls tonight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and cheesy smile.

"Derek," Addison shook her head, and laughed softly.

"Want me to light up your tree? Fill your stocking?"

"God. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know. When I'm around you, my pants sometimes just do the talking," he said honestly.

She giggled. "I guess so."

"But really baby," he said, grabbing at her butt, "do you think anyone can see us out here?"

"On an open-air deck? Yeah, I think they can. Plus, it's freezing. If anything, I'm putting more clothes on."

Derek whined/grunted, and pulled on her jacket.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked laughing.

"I think my eggnog was laced with something."

"Viagra?"

"Yep. My dad's probably pulling a fast one on me."

"I wish I could help you out babe, but," she went to stand up, but he pulled her back down.

"But what?"

"But we're at your parents. And I'm guessing we're going to be sleeping in separate rooms."

Derek shook his head. "You don't know that."

"Babe…didn't you see how your aunt looked at us when we kissed?"

"Well she's a prude."

"Be that as it may, I wouldn't expect to sleep in the same bed."

"You're parents let us."

"Yeah, they don't have too many values, so…"

"We'll see," he said lowly as he reached out to hold her hand in between his.

"Well, what about with the other girls you've brought home?"

"I've never brought any other girls home."

Addison stared at him for a second. She really couldn't believe it. Before they got together, Derek was pretty much the playboy of the med program. He'd hooked up with every available and unavailable girl, so she just assumed she wasn't the first one the family had met.

"Are you serious baby?" He nodded, and smiled slightly at her. "But…you've had lots of other girlfriends."

"I guess. None special enough to bring home at Christmas."

Addison couldn't contain the smile that stretched across her face, and she knew her cheeks had probably pinked a tad. She snuggled into his neck. "Thank you baby. This means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me that you came," he whispered, kissing the side of head.

She pulled back and kissed him slowly again, and stood up, pulling him with her. "Let's go inside. I'm freezing."

"I know what may warm you up."

"Derek…"

* * *

"Can I help with anything Patty?" Addison asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh honey, you're helping out tremendously playing with those kids," she smiled, patting Addison's arm. "If you weren't here, they'd have been in here bugging me all afternoon."

"Well, they're adorable. And really fun. My family doesn't have any young ones, and I don't know…they're really the best part about Christmas."

Patty smiled. She really couldn't help but love this girl already; she was polite and charming and kind, not to mention the way her son lights up every time he sees her.

"I agree," she nodded. "They do make it magical."

Addison smiled, absently stirring the cookie batter.

"Would you mind dividing that up and putting it on this cookie sheet, sweetie?"

She nodded. "Of course," she began spooning the dough out into balls.

Patty put the pie in the oven, and came over to Addison, dipping her finger in the bowl and popping some dough into her mouth. "I can't resist," she winked.

Addison grinned, and did the same. "Mmm, maybe this is the best part of Christmas."

* * *

"Nobody's looking," Derek whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, ensuring she'd have a hell of a time wiggling out should she try and release herself.

Addison smiled shyly and quickly surveyed the room. He was correct in his observation, absolutely no one was paying any attention to them, all too wrapped up in the excitement of the holiday or too full of food to move off the couches and overstuffed chairs.

"Looking at what, mister?"

"Me doing this," he spoke back, running his lips along her shoulder and up to her neck. Derek decided this holiday he was thankful for boat neck sweaters, especially this cream colored cashmere one she was wearing, which his fingers seemed magnetically drawn to all evening.

"Derek, be good." Her threat seemed somewhat empty as she was glowing and smiling and weaving her fingers in with his to keep his arms secure in their position.

"Why?" he inquired somewhat muffled, as his mouth was fused to the curve of her neck, sporadically capturing her earlobe between his lips.

"Because," she fired back quickly, then continued in a lower voice, "there are children here, and your parents, and your grandparents. There will be none of that."

"Addison," he said matter-of-factly, turning her around to face him, grinning when he saw her giggling slightly, already knowing what kind of answer she was about to get. "This is a day to celebrate, and be thankful. And frankly, I'm thankful for one thing…you." And he kissed the tip of her nose.

She ran her hands up his arms, rubbing his shoulders through his black sweater. "Well that's very sweet baby, and I'm rather thankful for you too," she said, giving him a few quick kisses on the lips, "but I know how you plan to celebrate me, and I really don't think that's acceptable in the house of a devout Catholic family."

"Who said I was devout?"

* * *

Addison lay in Derek's old bed, covers up to her chin, listening to the wind howl outside. The room was pitch black, and a tree branch kept banging into the window, giving her a mini heart attack each time. And then the doorknob started turning.

Ten seconds later she was covered by Derek's body, he was searching for her lips and she was slapping his arm.

"Hey," he whined, still seeking her mouth in the black of the room.

"You scared me half to death."

"Mm," he finally found them, "I'm sorry."

"You're not supposed to be up here. We're gonna get in trouble," she whispered, trying so hard to focus on that fact and not on how much better it felt having him in bed with her.

"My parents sleep like logs," was his rebuttal.

He'd already unsnapped her bra and slipped her shirt up over her breasts, and was now working at the drawstring on her sweats. She made no physical effort to stop him.

"Derek…"

"Addie…" He kissed his way back up her bare legs, and hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties.

She grabbed his hands, not letting them move downward with the fabric. "I'm trying to make a good impression here."

"You did make a good impression here," he whispered, kissing the undersides of her breasts. "They love you. But now I want you to make a good impression on me." He smiled, and sucked at the soft skin on her ribs.

"I kinda thought you already had a good impression of me," she joked, still holding firm on keeping her panties in place.

"Oh I do," he replied, tracing around her nipple with his tongue. "But it can always be built on."

"Derek, your parents…" but all thoughts were lost when he stopped trying to fight her to pull the panties down, and instead just dipped his fingers under the hem, running along her lips lightly.

"Just let me touch you for a few minutes babe," he whispered, kissing her chest, and then up to her lips. "I miss you." She didn't say yes or no, but he went to push the panties down to her knees and she didn't stop him, and when he cupped her mound she pushed against his hand and spread her legs voluntarily, so Derek decided he could go on. He teased her for a minute or so, touching lightly all across her pelvis but not giving any specific spot direct stimulation. But once he started teasing her clit and probing her opening with his middle finger, her breathing escalated and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back if she let him keep going.

"Baby, I really don't think we're supposed to be doing this," she said softly into his ear.

"Hmm, I think it's okay," he replied, way too wrapped up in alternating his fingers from her g-spot to her clit, and sucking a soft spot on her neck.

"Derek," she said breathlessly, "This isn't ok. We can't have sex here. You know that."

"We're not having sex, are we?"

Her eyes rolled back and a quiet moan escaped her tightly shut lips.

"Stop," he did, and looked up at her, "Babe, we're not going to be able to stop," she laced her fingers behind his neck, "so we shouldn't go any farther."

"Are you sure gorgeous?" he whispered into her ear, "You sure you want me to stop?" He pulled his fingers out of her, making sure to brush her clit along the way up, and brought his hand to his face. "Cause you don't smell like you want me to stop." He smiled at her, and she stared up at him, turned on as hell but really trying not to give in. Then he put his fingers in his mouth, and pulled them out slowly. "And you don't taste like you want me to stop."

"But if you're sure sweetheart, then I'll go back downstairs," he let his lips hover over hers as he spoke, and placed his pelvis against hers and stayed still, waiting to see what she would do. If she really felt uncomfortable having sex in his parents' home, he didn't want to pressure her. But instantly she was grinding against him, and he felt her hotness and wetness at the skin above his jeans.

He smiled against her face. "What does that mean?"

She moaned softly again, trying to find a way to get her clit stimulated against his body.

"Hmm? Tell me what you want baby."

Fuck it, she thought; they did like her. "I want you," she said hoarsely, pulling at his jeans. He grinned and kissed her hard on the mouth, unbuttoning his jeans for her so she could slide them off.

"We can be quiet," he whispered, pushing his boxers off his feet, and lightly running his hands along her body on the way up. He enveloped her bottom lip between his and sucked while lifting her creamy legs up to wrap around his hips.

"I don't even care anymore. I don't know how you do this to me, but all my…" she became incoherent when he pushed into her. That familiar full feeling washed over her body, and she gripped hard at his shoulders. "Derek," she breathed out.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to go wake Addison up," Derek called out as he bounded up the same stairs he had crept down only forty-five minutes earlier.

He quietly entered the bedroom, and softly sat down on the bed next to her sleeping form, trailing his fingertips up her bare back. "Wake up sleepyhead," he whispered in her ear, "it's Christmas."

She smiled, but kept her eyes shut. "Our first."

"It is," he lay down next to her, and kissed her lips, "the first of many."

She sighed happily, still refusing to succumb to the morning light. Derek reached over and grabbed the hand that was keeping itself warm tucked under her pillow, and held it on his chest, suddenly realizing he was a bit nervous. He gently played with her fingers, kissing the tips and tracing the lines of her palm. Addison's breathing became more shallow and steady, so he knew she was falling back asleep. He slowly slid a platinum, square-cut diamond engagement ring onto her finger, and then kept up his previous ministrations.

"Are you gonna wake up baby?" He looked over at her, smiling at how gorgeous she looked, her strawberry hair splayed over her naked back and the white sheets.

"Okay, okay," she moaned quietly, opening her eyes. "Somebody wore me out last night, and…" she stopped when a glisten caught her eye. Addison stared at the rock on her finger, and then at Derek, who was just staring back at her. She was literally in shock, from surprise or utter happiness she didn't know, but she just looked back and forth from Derek's mouth to the ring.

He smiled, playing with the band on her finger. "I want all my Christmases to be as amazing as this one." He turned his head to her. Her eyes were watery and she was somewhere between smiling and stunned. He kissed her lips passionately and quickly, and pulled back to look into her eyes again. "Will you marry me Addie?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks now, and she giggled suddenly, and nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "yes, yes."

He kissed her, passionately and quickly again, and pulled her on top of him. She was smiling and glowing and he held her around the waist so tight she probably couldn't breathe. "Thank God," he whispered, pecking her again, "cause you were the only wish on my list."

* * *

Review, I want more presents! And go check out more great Grey's Christmas-y fics at GA Holiday Flashficathon. And have a damn good new year, too : )


End file.
